


jingle my bells

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just sekai fucking in front of a fire, romantically of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: "Hey Sehun, if you jingle my bells I can promise you a white Christmas."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super late Christmas fic that was intended to be humor but instead turned into major sappy things aka an excuse to write sekai fucking in front of a fire. I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors! Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

This is the worst day of Jongin’s life. Way worse than the time his tights ripped on stage and he ended up flashing his goods to every parent, sibling, and significant other in the auditorium. Junmyeon had scolded him for weeks over that one, wagging his finger with his face tense like he was constipated. It had been amusing overall, but this, being trapped in a log cabin with his best friend, is not amusing in the slightest. 

It’s hell, except instead of hot, angry red flames licking up the sides of the cabin, it’s snow that’s doing the damage, piling up until it nears the bottom of the window sills. The door is already done for, stuck in place due to the amount of snow pressing up against it, and he knows that because his attempt at busting through it had been unsuccessful. He has the bruise on his shoulder to prove it. 

Of course, if he weren’t snowed in with Sehun, the bestest-best-friend that he’s totally not but totally most definitely is in love with, it wouldn’t be too awful being snowed in. He could spend his day watching softcore porn in front of a crackling fireplace and shoot his load over a spotless, cherry hardwood floor. He’d even light some candles for such an event, because a calm setting is important for happy alone time so says Baekhyun. This is just Jongin’s luck, though, and what shitty luck it is. What the hell ever happened to Christmas miracles? 

“Oh god,” Sehun says in horror, “I’m going to miss out on my mother’s barbecued bulgogi.” He’s standing by the window, staring out at the white world on the outside with wide eyes and parted lips. Jongin tries not to focus on the curve of his ass and the way he’s squeezed into a pair of too tight jeans. 

“Dude, we have bigger problems here. Neither of us can cook, we’re going to _starve_.” 

Sehun spins around to face Jongin, eyes still wide, “We’re going to die.” 

It’s probably true. The only gourmet meal Jongin can make is steamed rice and Sehun isn’t too bad with ramen. However, their go to food whilst hanging out (all day every day, 24/7) is any food that they don’t have to make—a.k.a takeout. And their favorite is any place that delivers because they’re both too lazy to detach their asses from their couch to go get it. 

Jongin wishes their asses would’ve stayed attached to the couch now, though, because if they had then they wouldn’t be stuck in a cabin while Mother Nature showers the earth in blankets of white with the bitter cold breath of Jack Frost whipping through the snow-topped trees.

The trip is something they’d decided to do last Christmas over a shared bottle of red wine that didn’t sit too well on empty stomachs. What started out as a drunken decision between best friends turned into something they both genuinely wanted as the months passed, each claiming that a quiet cabin would be ideal before they went to see their families for the holidays. Super awesome best friend bonding time in a nice setting is what they like to call it. Well, it _was_ what they were calling it until winter decided to drop its load all over the place. 

“On the bright side, we have a fireplace and plenty of cup noodles. There is hope for us,” Jongin supplies with a sigh, stretching out across the couch to prop his feet on the arm. He ends up getting the wind knocked from him when Sehun plops down on top of him like he belongs there and Jongin is just thankful that Sehun doesn’t weigh much. And also that he’s sitting on Jongin’s stomach and not any lower. 

“Jesus, you cow.” Sehun’s not really a cow; he's all ass and lean muscle, much to Jongin’s misfortune. 

“Please, this is probably the most action you've gotten in a year,” Sehun snarks. 

Jongin frowns, “That's not true. I get laid all the time.” 

A sharp laugh cuts through the air, “Dude, you literally go to work and then when you’re not at work you sit on the couch watching all of your weird anime porn.”

“ _Hentai_ ,” Jongin corrects. “And excuse me, some of them are tasteful and have great plots.”

“This is why you don’t get dick,” Sehun shakes his head. Jongin should really push him onto the floor. 

“I could get dick if I wanted to.” _Except the only dick I want is yours and you’re completely oblivious to it and I don’t have the balls to make a move_. “I just… don’t want dick.” 

Sehun pats Jongin’s leg and, _oh god_ , Jongin is actually going to implode in various ways what the literal hell is Sehun thinking. 

“It’s okay Jongin,” Sehun tells him, “someone will come along and want to crawl in bed with your lame ass someday.” 

One day Jongin will figure out how to tell Sehun that he wants Sehun’s lame ass in bed with his lame ass. 

 

As the sun dips down under the horizon and snow continues falling in lighter blankets, Sehun and Jongin decide to light a fire and curl up on the couch with their totally gourmet cup noodles courtesy of Jongin because Sehun had been a complete asshole and had fucking POUTED while asking Jongin to make them because “ _cup noodles taste better when you do them, they’re more flavorful that way please Jongin please_ ,” and, well, since Jongin is just completely whipped he couldn’t say no. He didn’t get a chance to say anything _at all_ because he was already heading for the kitchen to oblige to Sehun’s request. 

Sehun had smiled happily, his eyes going all lovely and crescent like, and yes, Jongin would oblige to anything if it meant he could see Sehun smile like that because of him. 

And, as Sehun slurps his noodles obnoxiously, Jongin finds himself in a trance and it’s really fucking weird because Sehun is just eating??? And Jongin is feeling things because of it??? Like he wants to be a noodle so Sehun will slurp him up right into that pretty, wonderfully pink mouth of his. 

In metaphorical terms, Jongin wants Sehun’s mouth on him and or around a certain area on him. Ah yes, hormones. Hormones and about 7 months worth of sexual frustration.

“Is there something amusing about me eating or is there, like, food on my face?” Sehun asks, pulling Jongin’s fixated gaze up from where it was glued to Sehun’s lips. Jongin feels himself go pink and holds his cup up a little higher to hide the lower portion of his face.

“Uh, yeah,” he fibs, “you have some juice on your chin.” 

“Oops,” Sehun wipes his chin, giggling and turning away as if to spare Jongin the unattractive view. And really Jongin is just thinking such unholy thoughts. How embarrassing. 

“Did I get it?” 

Jongin is tempted to lean forward and swipe his thumb over Sehun’s lower lip to remove noodle juice that isn’t there but he restrains himself and instead nods. “Yeah, you’re good,” he says into his noodles. He’s thankful that Sehun isn’t eating a popsicle because that would cause major problems in his southern region as opposed to the dull warmth he’s experiencing. 

The fire crackles as empty cups are lazily placed on the floor beside the couch because both Sehun and Jongin are too lazy to take the 15 steps to the kitchen to dispose of them. And also the orange glow of the fire is illuminating Sehun’s face, bringing out the high points of his face and adding a certain softness to it that has Jongin’s heart swooping into the pit of his stomach. 

Sehun’s side profile is something to marvel at; the soft slope of his nose, the plumpness of his lips, the way his lashes curl up and flutter as he blinks, and Jongin is so easily lost in these things that he doesn’t even hear Sehun when he asks Jongin to scoot closer. 

“Jongin? Earth to dumbass,” Sehun snaps his fingers in front of Jongin’s face. 

“Huh? What?” 

“I said scoot closer. I’m cold and you’re like a human toaster.”

The snow storm had knocked the power out hours ago, leaving them with no heat except for what little bit radiates from the fire. There’s definitely a chill in the air, one that even nips at the tips of Jongin’s ears and sends a shiver down his spine, and so he can imagine how cold Sehun is. Sehun, for as long as Jongin can remember, has always gotten cold easily, and it’s so normal for him to cuddle up to Jongin for warmth, so normal for him to depend on Jongin to be the thing that will warm him up whenever he needs it, and Jongin is absolutely fine with that—especially when Sehun tucks his head into the crook of Jongin’s neck and sets a fire to Jongin’s skin, one that can only be extinguished when Sehun detaches himself.

Sehun hums in delight, angling his body so that he’s half facing Jongin, just enough that his head is placed just how he likes it, his nose softly brushing over where Jongin’s pulse is pounding wildly and his legs over Jongin’s lap. The position is rather intimate, is very much something _couples_ do, and it never fails to ignite a little spark of hope in Jongin. 

With this proximity, though, Jongin can hear Sehun’s teeth chatter. “When the hell did it get this cold?” he grumbles, and Jongin reaches behind him to grab the fleece blanket from the back of the couch.

“I assume sometime after the power went out,” Jongin supplies sarcastically, earning himself a glare. 

“Shut up and keep me warm.” 

And so Jongin does. Well, as much as he can, but it doesn’t stop Sehun’s complaining. He continues to shift and try to burrow further into the crevices of Jongin’s body, pulling the blanket tighter around him as he whines about a draft coming from somewhere. 

The fire flickers before them as if taunting them with its warmth, and an idea pops into Jongin’s head. It’s probably not a bright idea, an idea he will probably regret, but that’s the least of his concern when Sehun is shivering in his lap. 

“Come on,” Jongin nudges Sehun’s, urging him to get out of his lap, and Sehun whines in protest. 

“Whyyy.” It should be annoying the way Sehun whines, but Jongin is just super endeared and warm and really wants to kiss the whine right out of Sehun’s mouth. 

“The fire.” 

“Dude, no offense, but I don’t trust you having me anywhere near a fire. You’re pretty clumsy, like I could end up actually being _in_ the fire.” 

Jongin frowns, “Not unless I throw you in it, which is very possible.” 

Sehun scoffs, “Please, you wouldn’t dare destroy a piece of art.”

 _A masterpiece_ , Jongin thinks. How gross his brain is. 

“Just shut up and lay on the floor. Horizontally so you don’t end up with a foot in the fire, string bean.” 

Sehun sneers in silence as they clamber to the floor in front of the fire, a heap of limbs and entwined legs because Sehun wraps himself around Jongin like a vine growing up the side of a house, and it makes Jongin’s chest flood with warmth, makes him want to wrap his whole body around Sehun because _holy shit he’s smells so good and he’s so soft and what an existence???_ Yeah, this is an idea that Jongin will kick himself in the ass for later because the only person he’s hurting here is himself. 

The joys of unrequited love with your bestest friend of all time. It’s exactly like the movies make it out to be—miserable. Absolutely miserable with a constant weight crushing into his chest. But for right now the only weight he feels is that of Sehun’s head as the other boy makes himself comfortable against Jongin’s chest, snuggling almost impossibly close. 

“Better?” Jongin asks. 

“Better,” Sehun confirms. 

Jongin tries not to focus on the softness in Sehun’s face, the way he looks so relaxed and comfortable in Jongin’s arms, tries not to look at Sehun’s lips for too long in fear that he’ll start subconsciously leaning in and that would be a mess he wouldn’t know how to clean up nor explain. 

So they lay in silence and listen to the fire and the howling wind outside, and Jongin is praying to every God in every religion that Sehun is too focused on getting warm rather than focusing on the steadily quickening beat of Jongin’s heart. 

“I just had an awful thought,” Sehun mutters against Jongin’s sweater. Jongin tries to ignore the warmth that bleeds through onto his skin and the way it sends a rush of blood heading south. _Oh god_. 

“What?” Jongin mumbles in response, trying to sound sleepy and casual and not at all flustered and on edge. 

“We’re going to have to repopulate with each other. We’ll be lost here forever and sooner or later we’re going to crave social interaction with other humans and they’ll have to be humans _made by us_ ,” Sehun whispers in a mock horror. 

The general idea of the statement really does not help Jongin with his tingly in the pants feelings, but regardless he can’t help but let out a laugh. “Sehun, we’re _dudes_. The only thing we can produce is sperm and, let’s be honest, ours dies the moment if lands on our stomachs.” 

And then, very boldly, Sehun smirks, lips curling up and his eyes narrowing as he says, “Yours might die on your stomach, but mind usually dies on my shoulder or somewhere around there.”

 _Oh. Oh holy Jesus._

Jongin’s brain short circuits as it’s bombarded with images of Sehun with his dick in his hand and white streaking over his shoulder. And he really can’t be blamed for thinking up such things when Sehun just bluntly fucking admitted to being a _shooter_ and seriously who the hell in their right mind would ever? Jongin also can’t be blamed for the twitch he feels below the belt, and he’s suddenly cursing at himself for not wearing baggier sweats. 

“That um… that sounds like a mess,” Jongin replies intelligently. 

Sehun’s smirk doesn’t falter, “If it’s not dirty then it’s not fun.” 

Jongin can only blink dumbly, eyes wide and his mouth open but unresponsive as Sehun nuzzles against him again, this time shifting his legs and stretching them out. Jongin’s eyes go wider when Sehun’s thigh brushes against his crotch, sends more tingly waves of pleasure up his spine and has his cock stirring in his sweats. 

_Holy fuck no this is so not happening right now._

And when Sehun abruptly pauses all movements, tensing at Jongin’s side and holding his breath, Jongin knows he’s been busted. Caught in the headlights like a fawn. Shit, shit, _shit_. 

Someone swallows and Jongin doesn’t know if it’s him or Sehun. 

“... Jongin.” 

“Yep.” _Great reply, dumbass._

“You’re—” 

“Yep.” _God_ , Jongin’s cheeks feel like someone is holding a blowtorch right up against them. 

“Is that because of me? Oh god. Oh my god.” Sehun starts babbling but makes no attempt to move away, and Jongin is frozen in place, heart thundering against his ribs and blood rushing in his ears, and all his stupid dick can do is continue to get hard and _this is not a look!!!_

“I um… well, it’s kinda—it’s kinda like this,” Jongin stutters. He doesn’t have a speech prepared for this and Sehun is looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear a speech that doesn’t exist, and, oh dear lord, Jongin is going to faint. 

“Jongin?” 

Jongin looks away, can’t take the pressure of having Sehun’s eyes on him, and swallows thickly. If he’s ever going to confess it has to be now because there’s no turning back from _this_ ; no turning back from popping a fucking boner just at Sehun’s mention of his alone time activities. 

Jongin takes a deep breath and, all in a jumbled mess, says, “I’m basically stupidly in love with you and I have been for, like, three years now and you’re just really great and soft and pretty and there’s no one else I would rather be stuck in a cabin with, even though it resulted in me making an idiot of myself. So. Yeah. There’s that.” 

Sehun is the one blinking dumbly now, his pulse suddenly thudding rapidly and an undecipherable sensation brewing in his chest. He can’t depict whether he’s feeling overjoyed or overwhelmed or both, but either way he’s starting to smile and giggle, hiding his face against Jongin’s chest. 

“Holy shit, Luhan was right.” 

Jongin’s brow arches, “Huh?” 

Sehun giggles again as he makes himself comfortable on top of Jongin, hips pressing together in a delicious way that has Jongin mentally hissing because, _fucking hell_ , Sehun’s on top of him and their crotches are brushing and it’s so great. 

“Luhan said you were into me and I didn’t believe him. I thought you were into him instead and I always got so jealous every time I thought about it,” Sehun admits sheepishly as he buries his face against Jongin’s chest once more. 

Jongin’s heart lurches, stopping altogether before it starts pounding. Did Sehun just reciprocate his feelings? Mutual feelings exist wow??? 

“Wait, does that mean…” 

Sehun doesn’t lift his head, just whines childishly and nods, and Jongin nearly spazzes out, almost jumps right to his feet out of pure excitement before remembering that his actions could possibly cause Sehun to bruise his ass if he were to hit the floor. Instead he bites his lip and holds back a squeal, because if he actually squealed out loud Sehun would surely change his mind about having mutual feelings and Jongin does not want to be stuck at square one for three more years. 

However, as Jongin waits for a reply, Sehun decides to use action and covers Jongin’s mouth with his own. It’s more of lips on lips than a kiss, but Jongin’s brain goes reeling anyway— _Sehun’s lips are so soft!!!_ —and the dull throb in his sweats returns as Sehun moves for better access, brushing right against where Jongin’s dick is pressed against his thigh. 

Jongin doesn’t have much time to react to the way his body is reacting, doesn’t have any time to get all weird and pink in the face because Sehun really _kisses_ him then, soft and slow, smaller lips fitting just right on Jongin’s bigger ones. Nothing in Jongin’s head is clicking and he can’t hear over the rushing of the blood in his ears and the crackling of the fire, but he kisses back on instinct, sucking Sehun’s lower lip in between his own briefly as he raises his shaky hands up to cup Sehun’s face, licking his way into Sehun’s mouth and swallowing the small noise Sehun makes in the back of his throat. 

It’s dizzying, almost like being close to being blackout drunk and not being able to find any sort of grounding to keep yourself from falling over, but it’s addictive and Jongin doesn’t want to stop. He’s been waiting _so_ long for this moment, has dreamt it up and locked it away to the darkest parts of his mind, just a little something that he would keep to himself, and now it’s _happening_ and Sehun is _reciprocating_ , and Jongin is utterly elated. His heart is swelling so much that he swears it could burst right through his chest. 

Sehun grips Jongin’s wrist and turns the tables, curls his tongue around Jongin’s and sucks on it, and it’s filthy and hot and Jongin cannot believe this is happening right now. Sehun is _sucking his tongue_. Soft and wet and _Sehun_. A whimper passes from Jongin’s mouth to Sehun’s then, and Sehun hums in approval. 

“I plan to have you making those sounds all night,” he mumbles against Jongin’s lips, pulling back to run his tongue across the seam. 

Jongin’s lips throb, probably swelling up by the second, and he lets out a breathless laugh. “Oh yeah?” he asks. 

Sehun nods, “Yeah. Quit talking.” 

And then Sehun’s nipping Jongin’s bottom lip and sliding his hands into Jongin’s hair, tugging so he can angle Jongin’s head just how he wants it. There’s barely any friction between them, just soft brushes of Sehun’s semi hard-on against Jongin’s that nearly drives Jongin up the wall because he _needs_ some sort of friction, needs something to relieve the pressure. 

Grabbing Sehun’s hips, Jongin presses Sehun down to give them both something to grind against, and the moans that leave their mouths echoes throughout the cabin, causing them both to blush and giggle. 

“Shit,” Sehun curses, “take your pants off.”

“Shirt too,” Jongin adds. 

They strip in a haste, tossing their sweaters and sweats aside until they’re both left in their underwear, cocks prominent through the material and leaving them both flushed and distracted. Jongin can feel the wet patch on the front of his underwear, precome seeping into the fabric, and he watches as Sehun takes a step forward and thumbs at the elastic waistband. Jongin’s breath catches in his throat. Sehun’s fingers are just inches away from Jongin’s dick, and he feels himself twitch in anticipation, waiting for Sehun to do _something_. 

“Can I?” Sehun’s fingers are tucked inside the waistband and he’s sinking to his knees. 

It takes a moment for Jongin to register what Sehun means. Oh. _Oh._

“Wait,” Jongin says, “put the blanket under your knees.” 

Sehun smiles and playfully pinches Jongin’s thigh, and when he’s in a comfortable position he beckons Jongin over, his smile nervous but his actions eager as he tugs Jongin’s underwear down his legs.

They’ve seen each other naked more times than they can count—that’s not what makes Jongin nervous to the point that his knees are knocking together. What makes him nervous is the very obvious fact that Sehun is getting ready to suck his dick. In a matter of seconds, Sehun’s lips are going to be on Jongin’s dick and suddenly every mental image he’s ever had about this moment flashes through his head in a slideshow. 

His dick curves up against his stomach, right in front of Sehun’s face, and Jongin feels a warm blush spread down his body. Tentatively, Sehun brings his hand up to run his palm up Jongin’s length, and Jongin leans into the touch automatically, basking in the feeling of someone else’s— _Sehun’s_ —hand touching him in such an intimate way. It’s a rush of adrenaline, a spike of arousal that shoots up Jongin’s body at the first shy swipe of Sehun’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes, and Sehun laughs almost mockingly.

“I haven’t even started yet,” says Sehun, batting his lashes. 

And what a sight it is. Sehun on his knees, lips still a bit kiss-swollen, eyes narrowed and flirty, and his hand wrapped around the base of Jongin’s dick. It’s something Jongin has pictured so many times, pictured it until his knuckles were coated in white, and so it’s hard to control himself when the real thing is right before him. It’s like his body is hyperaware yet completely shut down because he has no control over the sounds that spill from his lips. 

“Dude, I’ve literally been thinking of this moment for 3 years. Let me live.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sehun ignores Jongin in favor of licking up the center of his cock, tongue tracing the vein there, and Jongin’s hands slide into Sehun’s hair, head tilting back as a warm, wet heat engulfs him. Just as he suspected, Sehun’s mouth is perfect. He knows what he’s doing with a dick, knows where the sensitive spots are, knows how to flick his wrist and where to flick his tongue. It’s all experimental. Sehun explores Jongin with his mouth, learning what he likes and what he really likes, and by the time he’s done teasing, done laving his tongue over every inch of Jongin’s cock, Jongin is whining low in his throat and pushing his hips forward for more. 

“Like it?” Sehun hums, glancing up just briefly as he fists Jongin’s cock in long, slow strokes and thumbs at the precome pearling at the tip. 

“Y-yeah. You’re m— _oh_ ,” Jongin moans, and his head falls forward as Sehun takes him in his mouth wholly, pink lips stretching out and his eyes fluttering closed. 

He does this _thing_ with his tongue, presses it against the underside of Jongin’s cock and hums, and Jongin literally wishes it was socially acceptable to walk around with his dick shoved in Sehun’s mouth at all time because, _holy fuck_ , it’s so good. 

Fingers tighten in dark hair as Sehun bobs his head, moaning and occasionally gagging when he goes too far, and Jongin nearly loses it when he feels Sehun’s fingers ghost over his balls. The touch is featherlight, but Jongin is so jacked up hormones and other weird ass emotions that he has to tug Sehun away because God knows he doesn’t want any premature accidents happening. Not tonight. 

His cock visibly throbs and Sehun lets out a whine. “Fuck that’s so hot,” he groans, slowly rubbing the spot under the head of Jongin’s cock. 

Jongin flinches away and laughs breathily, “I’m going to be finished if you keep that up, ass.” 

Sehun looks satisfied, grinning impishly as he sits back on his knees and looks up at Jongin. His lips are wonderfully slick and shiny and swollen, and Jongin wants to nip at them until they bruise. “Fuck me?” Sehun asks then, voice sounding strained. “Romantically, of course.” 

“Of course,” Jongin parrots. “I have lube in my bag.” Lube is a traveling necessity for Jongin. He’s never been the type of guy to spit in his hand and jerk off. 

Once he retrieves the lube, he makes his way back to Sehun and the first thing he notices is that Sehun has the blanket sprawled out in front of the fire, kinda like that scene from The Notebook, and Jongin blushes on arrival. 

“Such a romantic,” he laughs, settling onto his knees behind Sehun and placing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I didn’t want floor burns on my ass, actually.” Sehun laughs and turns around to face Jongin, hooking his arms around Jongin’s neck and clambering into his lap. 

The lube falls from Jongin’s hands, the feeling of Sehun’s lips on his far too distracting for him to grasp even the simplest of things, and he moans into Sehun’s mouth when their cocks brush. He all but whimpers when Sehun wraps his hand around their cocks and starts stroking them both, and the sounds he starts making has Jongin’s patience wearing thin. 

“Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin groans. He trails his hands down Sehun’s back, feeling the muscles there until he reaches the bottom where he grabs his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh until Sehun’s whines, and he nips at Jongin’s bottom lip as he pulls away. 

“Fuck me. Please.” 

So Jongin lays him out on the blanket, all gentle and careful like Sehun is something fragile. And despite the orange overcast, Jongin can still see a pink hue over Sehun’s nose and cheeks, and outside the window snow is still falling and he decides it’s beautiful. Sure he wanted to see his family for Christmas, but he has no complaints about how things turned out because Sehun is so beautiful right now, and it’s not for anyone else’s eyes but Jongin’s. 

And then, snorting at himself because, yes, he’s fucking hilarious, he says, “Hey Sehun, if you jingle my bells I can promise you a white Christmas.”

Sehun blinks once, twice, and then promptly burst into laughter. His eyes turn into half-moons and his cheek are red and Jongin ends up giggling harder. 

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking lame,” Sehun manages between bursts of laughter. “I can’t believe I’m about to let you fuck me.” 

Jongin playfully swats at Sehun’s leg, both of them still laughing and falling against each other. 

“Oh yeah? Then how come you’re laughing so hard?” Jongin asks, pushing himself up so he’s hovering over Sehun. 

“Because you’re so lame that if I don’t laugh I’ll cry.” Jongin frowns while Sehun grins. A brat since birth, honestly.

He drops a quick kiss to Sehun’s collarbone before grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount onto the pads of his fingers. Nudging Sehun’s legs further apart, he reaches down and slicks Sehun up and watches as Sehun shivers at the contact. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, clutching at Jongin’s shoulders. “That’s nice.” 

Jongin laughs under his breath, “Yeah?” 

Sehun nods in response as he exhales, relaxing his body as Jongin eases a finger inside slowly. Jongin holds his breath, overwhelmed as he feels Sehun tense up briefly, and then he stills his finger altogether before deciding to pump it in and out. With his finger knuckle deep inside of Sehun, Jongin dips down to spread kisses over his chest, nipping and swirling his tongue around the expanse of skin. He relishes in the way Sehun arches up into him and whines, especially when Jongin wraps his lips around a dusky nipple and gives it a harsh suck. The moan that follows is delicious. 

Fingers find themselves tangled up in Jongin’s hair as long, lean legs hook around the small of his back, trapping him in place with ragged breaths curling around his ear. That itself is overwhelming on its own. Jongin crooks his finger and Sehun’s spine arches again, his grip on Jongin’s hair tightening as he keens.

“More,” he pleas. Jongin is happy to oblige. 

He continues his ministrations on Sehun’s chest, continues sucking and biting red into the milky smooth skin as he slips another finger in beside the first one. He works Sehun open like that, two fingers pumping in and out, watching as Sehun’s cock leaks and twitches against his stomach each time Jongin does something particularly good. 

“Shit Jongin,” Sehun groans. “Need you.” 

Those two words are all Jongin needs to hear. Nodding, he grabs the lube once more to slick himself up. Sehun watches, lazily jerking his cock with his lip tucked under his teeth as Jongin preps himself before pressing the tip against Sehun’s hole. 

On the outside, he seems like he’s so put together and so sure of his actions, but on the inside he’s literally losing his freaking mind because _oh holy fuck he’s about to be inside of Sehun_ , and it’s a big fucking moment for him. His insides feel like they’ve turned to mush and his limbs are shaking and this is actually fucking _happening_. 

Sehun must sense Jongin’s hesitation, because he cups Jongin’s face and presses the sweetest kiss to his lips. “You okay?” he laughs. 

“I’m fine, yeah. Just…I can’t believe this is happening. Merry fucking Christmas to me.” 

Sehun blushes and flicks the tip of Jongin’s nose, “Stop that, I’m sick of blushing so much. Fuck me, Jongin.” 

What Jongin doesn’t expect is for Sehun to impale himself but that’s exactly what happens, and the moment he’s inside of Sehun, all tight and warm and perfect, Jongin’s arms nearly falter because the sensation is something that wracks his entire body. “Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” he mumbles, head falling forward onto Sehun’s shoulder. 

Jongin bottoms out and that’s when Sehun gasps sharply, clawing at Jongin’s biceps with his eyes fluttering shut. In front of the warm, crackling fire, their bodies mold together perfectly, bones and curves connecting like puzzle pieces, and Jongin is sure that Sehun can hear his heart pounding right now. 

“Move,” Sehun’s lips brush against Jongin’s ear when he speaks. 

Lifting himself up onto an elbow, Jongin reaches down to curl his hand around the back of Sehun’s knee, hiking his leg up higher against Jongin’s waist so that he can sink just that much deeper, and their moans reverberate throughout the whole cabin. 

“S-so good,” Sehun whines. “Move, please.” 

“Sehun,” Jongin whispers, “you’re beautiful, you know?” And, _god_ , he really fucking is. Jongin cannot believe his luck, is afraid that it’s just a manifestation brought to life by his own desires. 

“Oh my god, shut up. Shut up, I hate you for making me blush.” 

Jongin grins and pulls out and pushes back in, repeats and pushes in with a little more force each time. He keeps his eyes on Sehun (it’s impossible to take them off of him) as he fucks into him, watches as his lips part and his eyes close, mouth silently forming syllables that Jongin can only assume is his name, and the sight has him rolling his hips just a little harder, just a little deeper. He starts scattering kisses all over Sehun’s face as if trying to get his lips to remember how Sehun’s facial muscles contract in the midst of pleasure, and Sehun whines childishly. 

“You’re doing it— _ah_ —again,” he says, mumbled. 

“I can’t help it,” Jongin says. “I love you.” 

“I really fucking hate you oh my god. I love you, too, I love you so much.” 

And as Jongin’s heart is swelling, Sehun leans up until Jongin gets the hint and sets back on his knees, kissing him absolutely silly as he continues bouncing in his lap. In this position, Sehun has more control, but there’s more eye contact and more chances to kiss him and Jongin thinks it’s perfect. 

Pressing their foreheads together, Jongin grabs Sehun’s ass roughly, causing the other to squeak in surprise while simultaneously moaning before he leans in and covers Sehun’s lips with his own. He’s so close already, orgasm crawling just under the surface, cock twitching and his balls tight, and he doesn’t want this to end just yet, doesn’t want to finish first. 

Jongin reaches in between them to take Sehun’s cock in his hand and swipes his thumb over the tip, spreading the precome down the length and jerking Sehun in quick, long strokes. A string of curses leaves Sehun’s lips and he goes pliant in Jongin’s arms, body tensing as he shoots his load over Jongin’s knuckles and on his stomach. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” he breathes, giggling. How he can be so cute in such a wrecked state is beyond Jongin. What the actual fuck. 

His hole flutters around Jongin’s cock, urging him to come, milking him for all he’s worth. The moment Sehun sinks his teeth into Jongin’s shoulder and murmurs for Jongin to come, Jongin _comes_. He pushes into Sehun one last time and they both end up falling forward, the impact of his orgasm too much for his weary bones to handle, hips jerking involuntarily as he relaxes on top of Sehun. 

His world is blurry for a few passing moments, but Sehun is petting his hair and pressing kisses along his hairline, and Jongin is just so fucking happy he could burst. He’s so, _so_ in love. 

“Love you,” Sehun says quietly. 

“Love you,” Jongin echoes. 

“We really should call our families and tell them we’re snowed in.” 

Jongin nods tiredly, refusing to move, “You’re right. And then I can brag to Taemin about our snow day escapades.” 

That earns him a smack to the shoulder. Whatever, though. He’s too happy and too thoroughly blissed out to care. 

A very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
